Mike Chang
Michael Robert Chang Jr., commonly known as Mike, is a main character on the TV show Glee. Mike is an alumnus of William McKinley High School. He is also a former member of the glee club and the McKinley Titans. Mike, along with his friends Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman, joins Glee Club in Preggers after winning their first football game with the club's help. Also known as the "Other Asian," he is usually referred to by his full name of Mike Chang and is considered to be the New Directions' best male dancer. As of Audition, Mike is officially dating Tina Cohen-Chang. In Season Two, he has had a more important role and extra character development. Mike also felt more confident about his singing after doing a duet with Tina during the episode Duets. He and Tina was the couple that had lasted the longest, only having a few cases and problems about their futures, lasting for two seasons. Their streak ended in The New Rachel of Season Four, where it is revealed that they broke up. Mike was a recurring character in Season One and Two, but was made a regular for Season Three and Season Four. Mike is currently attending the Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago, but returns to McKinley at times to be the dance coach for the New Directions. Mike Chang is portrayed by actor, singer, and professional dancer Harry Shum Jr. Biography Season One Preggers In Season One, hardly anything was known about Mike Chang at all. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training methods for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It). Much to everyone's surprise, the dance-training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school by performing the number on the field, thus helping them to win the game. It is the football team's first win of the season. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoys dancing and performing, and decides to join the group, despite it being social suicide for him, Puck, and Matt. The Rhodes Not Taken Mike meets April Rhodes when April replaces Rachel. April is very flirtatious with Mike, as well as Matt and Puck as he is shown tickling her when they come out of the showers to which she playfully giggles. Along with April and the club he sang Last Name and at the return of Rachel again joined in with New Directions and their performance of Somebody to Love. Vitamin D In this episode it is revealed that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. Mike performs background vocals and his own small dance solo in It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Mike also watches with interest as the girls perform their mash-up of Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown When Sue steps up as co-director of New Directions, she recruits Mike, whom she calls 'Other Asian' a nickname, which he clearly didn't approve of and the other "minority students" into an "elite Glee Club." Mike is seen enjoying his time with his fellow glee clubbers in Ride Wit Me he, along with Matt and Kurt lead the dance in Hate on Me, he then lends his support and backup vocals to Quinn during'' Keep Holding On.'' Mash-Up Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are forced to choose between football and Glee by Coach Tanaka. Much to the Glee Club's surprise, Matt, Mike, and Puck decide to rejoin the Glee club and sacrifice their spots on the football team. Coach Tanaka reconsiders the separation and allows the boys to return after Finn convinces Ken that they shouldn't be forced to choose between Glee Club and football. Wheels Mike uses a wheelchair with the rest of Glee club in order to understand what it feels like for Artie. Mike also votes for who would be better to sing Defying Gravity, Rachel or Kurt; it is unknown who he, or the rest of the club vote for. Finally, he performs Proud Mary in a wheelchair with New Directions. Ballad Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester's old nickname for him, unenthusiastically calls him "Other Asian." Mike appears somewhat taken aback by the title. At the end of the episode, he performs Lean on Me with the rest of the club for Quinn and Finn. Hairography Mike looks at the performance of Bootylicious by Jane Addams. He also receives lessons in "Hairography" by Brittany. During Puck and Quinn's babysitting trial for Terri's sister, Kendra, Puck lies to Quinn saying he was texting Mike because he had wig problems when he was actually sexting Santana. He performs Hair/Crazy in Love and joins the presentation of Haverbrook with the song Imagine. At the end of the episode he sings True Colors. Mattress Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics during Jump on an over-stuffed mattress when the Glee Club is hired to do a mattress commercial for Mattress Land. Sectionals When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realize that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. Mike is seen buying popcorn before the performance, and silently admonishing Jacob Ben Israel for dancing to the Jane Addams Academy girls' rendition of "Proud Mary." With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the four best dancers in the group. He goes on to choreograph the routine, despite admitting that it was "going to be choppy." He performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want and My Life Would Suck Without You. Hell-O Mike is seen in several glee club rehearsals. He dances with Rachel in Gives You Hell and sings background vocals in Hello Goodbye. The Power of Madonna Mike watches Express Yourself with the rest of the male members and like the rest of the male members, (Kurt and Mr. Schue excluded) finds it boring. He, along with Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Brittany are present in Sue's Vogue performance. He then joins the rest of the boys in What It Feels Like For a Girl. At the end of the episode he joins New Directions for Like a Prayer. '' Home Mike and the rest of the glee club go to Rinky Dinks because the auditorium is unavailable; he is shown to be bad on skates as he is the only character to be shown falling down. He joins Mercedes in singing ''Beautiful and sings background vocals in Home. Bad Reputation Mike gets placed seventh with a "+11" from the "Glist" (made by Quinn). Mike joins in the dance of Ice Ice Baby. He is also present during Run Joey Run and Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis Mike is present in the performances of The Climb and The Boy Is Mine. At the end of the episode he sings One with the rest of the club. Dream On Mike performs background vocals and dances in Artie's dream sequence of Safety Dance. Artie and Tina were going to perform a tap dance routine together but Artie persuades Tina to choose another male member of the Glee Club to do his part. Tina chooses Mike (calling him by his actually name for the first time) and the two tap dance together to Dream a Little Dream, while Artie sings the lead. Theatricality Later on, Mike enthusiastically watches the rendition of Bad Romance performed by the New Directions girls and Kurt. He then sings background in Shout It out Loud and Beth. ''He defends Kurt with the rest of New Directions from Azimio and Karofsky at the end of Theatricality. Funk Mike is in the presence of Vocal Adrenaline in ''Give Up the Funk. Journey After finding out that Sue Sylvester is going to be a judge for Regionals, the Glee Club fears that they may end up getting last place. At Regionals, Mike performs with New Directions in Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin', and Don't Stop Believin'. He joins the rest of the club as they rush Quinn to the hospital as she goes into labor. The team returns to the competition only to find that they've been given last place and thus the club will be disbanded. As a way of showing their gratitude to Mr. Schuester, the New Directions members talk about how Show Choir has affected them. Mike confesses that he was afraid to dance outside of his room prior to joining Glee Club. He then joins the rest of the group in singing To Sir, With Love to Mr. Schuester. After it is revealed that Glee has one more year, Mike celebrates with the rest of New Directions by listening to Mr. Schue and Puck perform Over the Rainbow. Season Two Audition It is revealed that over summer vacation, Mike and Tina began working as camp counselors at "Asian Camp" where they taught music and arts to tech-savvy Asian children. He and Tina found themselves growing more attracted to one another over the course of the summer. For Tina, the leading factor for the initial attraction was Mike's abs, which he would show-off while dancing. As a result of the mutual attraction, Tina broke off her relationship with Artie, whom she called a "bad boyfriend" and began one with Mike. The pair of them initially denied the relationship when interviewed by gossip blogger Jacob Ben Israel but clasp hands confirming the relationship, while he was still videotaping. Mike, Finn, Artie, and Puck help Sam audition for Glee Club. Mike dances and provides backup while Sam sings ''Billionaire'' and seems impressed by Sam, hoping he'll agree to audition for the rest of the club. Later on, he and Tina go to Mr. Schuester after finding out through their friends in the Asian community, that Rachel had sent possible Glee club recruit Sunshine Corazon to a crack house. The three of them furiously interrogate her, confirming that she had sent the girl to the crack house solely to make certain that the girl would not join Glee and take solos from her. They are angered even more when Sunshine is recruited for Vocal Adrenaline due to them buying her and her family a condo and securing them permanent residence. Britney/Brittany Mike and Tina are still dating, which Artie bitterly refers to as "Asian Fusion." They are sitting next to each other during Carl's visit to the Glee Club and they Asian-kiss when it is revealed that neither of them have plaque. Artie, who does have plaque, sadly watches them Asian-kiss. Both Mike and Tina are seen in the background of the restaurant hanging out with Finn and Rachel in Brittany's fantasy of Me Against the Music. However, he was not visibly present during Artie's fantasy of Stronger in which the rest of the football team dances with Artie. Mike is shocked when Kurt yells at Mr. Schuester to let loose and stop being so uptight, wearing a look that implies disbelief, yet at the same time wanting to laugh. When Rachel shows up to Glee wearing the outfit from ''Hit Me Baby One More Time'' Mike is staring at her, despite sitting next to Tina. Grilled Cheesus Mike is seen comforting Kurt along with the rest of the Glee Club with regards to his father's heart attack. He dances along to Only the Good Die Young with the rest of New Directions and also sings back up in One of Us. Duets Mike finally receives a solo in, where he sings Sing! with Tina, though most of his lines in the song are technically spoken. He doesn't feel as if he's a good enough singer to do a real solo in front of everyone and instead just wants to dance around Tina while she sings. Tina retorts that they have to sing together since they are duet partners and confesses that she wants a real date at Breadstix rather than going to an awkward dinner of dim sum with his mother. The Rocky Horror Glee Show After his duet project, Mike admits that he is more confident in his singing voice, thus asking Mr. Schuester for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. However, sadly, Mike's parents do not allow him to perform in the musical because of the promiscuous nature of the role. Mike still shows up at several of the club meetings and rehearsals for the show. He also dances with Tina and the rest of the club while Dr. Carl Howell auditions for the show with Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? At the end of the episode, when Mr. Schuester cancels the play, he tells the kids that the club will perform the Musical for themselves. They are shown doing Time Warp for themselves and Mike has taken the role of Eddie. Never Been Kissed Mike and Tina talk in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret, which involves thinking of Coach Beiste in a sexual sort of manner. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." Mike, confused, gets jealous and even goes up to Coach Beiste and tells her to stay away from Tina, upset by Tina's reaction despite being directly responsible for Tina thinking about Beiste just a short scene earlier. At the boy's meeting to choose their songs for their mash-up, Mike exchanges a worried look with Finn; neither are happy about Kurt's idea's being shot down but they both do neglect to defend Kurt. He performs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind with the rest of the boys as an apology to Coach Beiste for the way they acted around her. The Substitute Mike and the rest of the Glee kids are excited by the arrival of Holly Holiday who steps in as temporary glee teacher while Will is sick. He and the rest of the kids perform back-up vocal for her when she sings Forget You and later sings and dances in Umbrella/Singin' In the Rain. His primary performance occurs in Will's illness-induced dream sequence, in which he and Will recreate the dancing and physical comedy of Make 'Em Laugh. Furt Mike is still seen to be part of the football team even though he was shown not to be present during the team's previous locker room meetings, which could mean he was probably at dance class. He, along with Artie (under the request of their girlfriends as well as their own personal concern for Kurt) stand up to Dave Karofsky in a bid to get him to stop picking on Kurt. Mike is seen slamming the locker door on Karofsky and demands for him to back off from Kurt. Karofsky pushes back, causing Mike to fall into Artie, knocking him out of the wheelchair, which causes Sam to step in and defend them. Later, he is seen getting massaged and iced by a loving and proud Tina while all of them recall the series of events. He goes on to proclaim that Sam was the "epitome of a leader." His true singing voice can also be heard in this episode's musical number, Marry You. During the wedding proceedings, he can be heard harmonizing with Tina during one of the first few lines of the chorus. Mike also performs in Just the Way You Are along with the rest of New Directions. When Kurt announces that he's transferring to Dalton, Mike, along with the rest of Glee, looks genuinely upset about his leaving. Special Education Mike gets recognized for his dancing abilities and is chosen to dance alongside Brittany during the song Valerie in Sectionals, and sings backing vocals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life. . Their working-relationship results in some insecurities in Tina, who starts to suspect Mike of cheating on her with Brittany because she tasted Lip Smackers when she kissed Mike and Brittany wears Lip Smackers. However, Mike seems totally oblivious to this and appears confused when Tina calls him a jerk before their performance. He then proceeds to produce a stunning dance routine with Brittany during sectionals. By the end of the episode, he and Tina seem to have sorted out the misunderstanding, and he even comments positively on her changing back to her original style of clothes. They then share an "Asian kiss" and walk off to join the rest of New Directions in the choir room. Later, he performs with New Directions in Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas Mike is slushied on camera for the very first time. Mike also helps to keep Brittany's belief in Santa Clause alive by sitting on Santa's knee and asking for Channing Tatum to "stop being in stuff." Mike later performs Welcome Christmas with the rest of the glee club. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Mike is one of the few football players who played both halves of the game. When Tina was tackled to the ground in the first half of the game, he expressed tender concern and immediately rushed to her side but was relieved to find out that she was all right. He then went on to dance in the Thriller mash up and also performed in The Zombies classic, She's Not There. Silly Love Songs Mike spends the day with Tina and dedicates P.Y.T. to her, dancing and performing back-up vocals (with Artie dedicating the song to Brittany). Later, Mike consoles Tina after she awkwardly breaks down into tears while serenading him singing My Funny Valentine. At the end of the episode, both Mike and Tina go to Breadstix and embrace each other while watching the Warblers' performance. Comeback Mike, Puck, Artie, and Sam come together to form a boy-band and do a cover of Somebody to Love. Mike reasons that only Bieber Fever could get him out of his post-Valentine's Day slump with Tina, since flashing his abs had failed to get her attention. His abs were also featured during Lauren's performance of I Know What Boys Like, in which Lauren envisioned the entire Glee Club stripped down to their undergarments. Blame It on the Alcohol Mike joins the rest of the Glee Club at Rachel's party, where they party hard. Mike participates in several of the drinking games, taking shots of what looks like tequila (with salt and lime). Like the rest of the club, he experiences a horrible hangover the following Monday. He lies to his mother about the hangover by claiming that it was just the flu, which causes his mother to make him "panda hair" tea (which subsequently causes him to throw up all weekend). At the suggestion of Artie, he drinks a Bloody Mary prior to performing Blame It on the Alcohol, and likewise, takes some of Rachel's mixed drink prior to performing Tik Tok. Sexy Mike did not have any specific scenes in Sexy, but is seen in the background enjoying the provocative nature of several of the performances, such as during Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and Afternoon Delight. Original Song Mike is seen pushing a slushie cart across the stage during the performance of Loser Like Me. The rest of New Directions grabs a cup full of confetti from the cart (including Mike himself) and they all proceed to "slushie" the audience with bright red confetti A Night of Neglect Mike is featured more prominently in this episode. At the beginning of the episode, he expresses frustration at the Glee Club's whiny attitude about raising money for their trip. He indignantly berates the rest of the club for their lack of support for the Brainiacs, the academic decathlon club which he, Tina, Artie, and Brittany are a part of. He is visibly happy once the Glee Club eventually decides to help fund the Brainiacs' trip to Detroit by doing A Night of Neglect Benefit Concert. Later on, he brings up the idea of having his own dance solo for the benefit concert to highlight his skill. During the night of the concert, he consoles Tina after she breaks down from being constantly heckled during her solo performance. He then goes on stage to perform his dance solo to Jack Johnson's Bubble Toes. The performance is a success thanks to the Glee Club handing out copious amounts of salt-water taffy to the hecklers prior to the performance so as to keep their mouths shut. At the end of the episode, Sandy Ryerson decides to fund the Brainiacs' trip to Nationals, where he is seen participating and winning the competition alongside his teammates. Born This Way Mike tells Tina not to wear contact lenses because he does not like her to hate herself. Later, with Finn, he dances I've Gotta Be Me and passionately kisses Tina. He wears a Born This Way shirt that says "Can't Sing." Rumours Mike talks to his friends of Glee club (Santana, Brittany, and Sam are not present) talking about Sam. Finally, he is seen singing background vocals for Don't Stop with New Directions, Stacey, and Stevie. Prom Queen Mike is going to party with Tina and dances with her and Brittany. During Rachel's song, he and Tina are kissing passionately. He appears throughout the party with Tina and his friends from New Directions. Finally, he dances alongside everyone during Dancing Queen. Funeral When Jesse arrives at the club he says that although Mike cannot sing, he can at least dance (unlike Finn whom Jesse insinuates cannot do either very well). Mike also sings Pure Imagination with New Directions at the funeral of Jean Sylvester. New York Mike and his friends are sitting eating in the Big Apple with the desire to learn more about the city but not doing so because Finn reminded them that they must compose a song. He dances and performs with the others in the mash up I Love New York/New York, New York. He supports Finn singing a duet with Rachel in the competition. Alongside Puck, Artie and Sam he sings Bella Notte while Finn and Rachel walk home from their romantic date. During the competition he dances and sings Light Up the World. He looks sad when he learns that they do not land a place among the winners. Season Three In Season Three, Harry Shum Jr., who plays Mike Chang, was upgraded to a series regular. Also in Season Three, Mike is more interested in his dancing than anything else. He showed he wanted to be a dancer in the episode is Asian F. The Purple Piano Project Mike makes a mention to Jacob Ben Israel that his mother still does not know if he is going to Harvard or Stanford. He performs with the New Directions in We Got the Beat, where a food fight occurs. After singing in the cafeteria, Sugar Motta attends a Glee Club audition to join but sings horribly. In the end, Mike performs with the Glee club singing You Can't Stop the Beat. I Am Unicorn Mike is enrolled to help Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Mercedes to improve their dance moves in the Booty Camp. Asian F Mike and his father, Mike Chang Sr., are first seen in Principal Figgins' office. Mike has received an A-, also known as an Asian F (fail), on his chemistry test so his father wants Mike drug tested every day. He says that Mike is either on drugs or distracted. Mike Chang Sr. says that Tina is a distraction for Mike and that he should quit Glee Club because performing is a waste of time and a detriment on his college application. Mike is shocked and tells his father that he will work harder and begs him to give him another chance, to let him stay in Glee Club. Tina meets Mike by his locker, asking him if he's ready for his audition for West Side Story. Mike tells Tina that he's not auditioning. The stress from football, Glee Club, Booty Camp and now his dad pressuring him about his grades is too much. Tina tells Mike that he needs to admit to his father that dancing is his passion, telling him not to lie to his father. Mike refuses and walks away down the hallway, passing Kurt and Rachel. Later on, Mike is walking down the hallway en route to his chemistry tutor, talking to his dad on the phone. He is telling his dad he is on his way to his session and that he is sorry for disappointing him when he passes by a room with dance equipment and starts to practice. When he looks at himself in the mirror he sees a vision of his father next to him, telling him that dancing won't get him anywhere and that he won't support him. Mike turns away to begin to dance but his 'father' grabs his arm and continues talking. Mike turns away and dances to the other side of the room. When he gets there, he envisions his girlfriend Tina there. She tells Mike that even though he doesn't talk or sing very much, his dancing is where he shows his emotions and it is what made her fall in love with him. "When I see you do that, it's who you are...it's what makes me feel you, Mike you gotta know by now, when I see you dance, it's why I fell in love with you." Mike hugs her and then she disappears and he is left in the room alone, it is obvious that he has some thinking to do. In the auditorium Emma, Artie, and Coach Beiste are waiting for Mike to arrive for his audition Artie says that the "kid's never late, he runs like an expensive swiss watch reproduced cheaply in china." Mike arrives a bit late and announces he will be auditioning for the role of Riff. Emma reminds him that Riff is not just a dancing part; Mike says he understands and says he's been working on his singing. He then begins his audition song Cool from West Side Story. He dances and sings and is joined in by the football team. When the song is over all of the judges are clapping and Coach Beiste tells him he's obviously been working very closely with the team, helping them with their fancy footwork and says she hopes he hasn't been wasting his time. Mike says "it's what I love to do, it's never gonna be a waste of my time." Mike sings in Mercedes' dream sequence of It's All Over where she plays the pivotal role of Effie White from Dream Girls. He sings the line of the new singer who doesn't want any trouble. Mike is practicing in the empty room again when his mother walks in. Mike is startled and when she asks what he's doing he claims he's warming up for football. Mrs. Chang reveals she knows he never went to his tutor and that she has been covering for him with his father. She demands the truth from Mike and he tells her that he skipped his tutoring session to go to his audition. Mike tells her that when he dances it is the one thing that makes him feel special. Mike's mother starts sobbing but she supports him "Michael, my job is to encourage you to live your dreams, not mine, not your dad's" and she also says that when they get the results for the casting of the musical they'll both go and tell Mike Chang Sr. about it. Mrs. Chang reveals that she had given up on her own dream because of pressure, unlike Mike, she did not have the courage to stand up for it. Mike asks what her dream was and she tells him that she had wanted to dance but her father "your wai gong" had never let her have any lessons. Mike says that everyone says he's a good teacher and offers her lessons and the two proceed to waltz in the room together. When the cast list comes out it is revealed that Mike has gotten the part of Riff that he had auditioned for. Pot o' Gold Mike comforts Tina, weeping for the departure of Mercedes. When Santana and Brittany leave New Directions, Mike is surprised to see so many empty chairs. He sings and dances with New Directions, Last Friday Night. Mike is later seen welcoming Rory to New Directions. The First Time Mike and Mr. Chang are arguing by Mike's locker about Mike lying to him about joining West Side Story. Mr. Chang demands him to quit the play immediately but Mike refuses and says he is going to be a professional dancer. Mr. Chang says that Mike will not be considered as his son as long he foll ows his "childish" dreams. Mike adds "I guess I don't have dad anymore" then Mr. Chang storms off, leaving a sad and confused Mike alone. During the play's opening night, his mother is seen clapping and cheering next to an empty chair for Mike while he is performing. We also learn via Tina in the emergency meeting called to by Rachel that she recently lost her virginity to Mike Chang over the summer. She says it was a great experience because she knew they were ready, it felt right and in love and wanting to remember this moment in their lives forever "he's my first love and I'll always look back at that moment as absolutely perfect, no regrets." During the performance of West Side Story he sings a few lines in America. Mash Off Mike watches Will and Emma perform in the auditorium. He later plays dodge ball while performing Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. I Kissed a Girl Mike plays a minor role in this episode. He just performs during Girls Just Wanna Have Fun for lady music week. Hold on to Sixteen Mike plays a major role in this episode. When Sam arrives to the choir room, he runs (and almost falls down) to receive him. Tina calls Mike "a coward" for not following his dreams and applying to dance schools. He has already applied to Stanford's pre-med program to please his father. He gets mad and tells her that maybe his father was right that they shouldn't been together. Just minutes before the competition Mike gets angry because Tina talked to his father, making things worse. When he performs in the first song of the Jackson Medley, ABC, he is surprised to see his father in the audience. Afterwards, Mr. Chang tells the couple (Tina and Mike) that he now understands that dancing is Mike's passion, and Mike should apply to the best dance schools, but Mike says that he missed the deadline. Tina informs him that she already sent the applications to the dance schools for Mike just in case. At the end he performs in We Are Young Extraordinary Merry Christmas Mike is seen during the opening for the Glee Holiday Spectacular. He is also seen wearing a Santa suit for the Christmas Wrapping number. He listens carefully to a Christmas story read by Rory, and later he performs during Do They Know It's Christmas?. Yes/No Mike is singing with the other guys (sans Kurt) during Summer Nights. Mike is then with the New Directions in the choir room when Will asks them for help proposing to Emma. Later, he is passed up by Becky she says 'No chang do, I'm no rice queen' along with Puck and Rory to be her boyfriend. In the auditorium, Mike tries to convince Will to go along with Artie's proposal plan, and he dances with Artie and Will in Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash. Later, Mike is seen in Tina's flashback of a picnic, while she sings in The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Back in the choir room, Mike, along with the other members of New Directions, confront Artie about leading Becky on. Finally, he swims with New Directions and the Swim Team during We Found Love. Michael Mike dances with New Directions in Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' and Bad. Mike sings a duet with Artie in Artie's imagination of them performing Scream. Mike finishes the episode by singing with New Directions in Black or White. The Spanish Teacher Mike dances with David Martinez and Brittany in Sexy and I Know It. Then he joins Sam and the other Glee guys in the mash-up Bamboleo/Hero. Finally, Mike is with the rest of New Directions for David and Santana's performance of La Isla Bonita. He then dances during Will's performance of A Little Less Conversation along with Brittany (both were pretending to be bulls). Heart Mike and Tina sing L-O-V-E together, alone in the choir room. He and Tina support Rachel and Finn 's engagement, agreeing that they know what true love feels like. He and the other New Directions guys join in with Artie 's performance of Let Me Love You. During Love Shack, ''he dances along with the other guests at the party. On My Way When the New Directions are discussing things they are looking forward to, Mike says he is looking forward to the first time he dances at Carnegie Hall. Big Brother Mike excitedly suggests a Footloose movie marathon as an idea for Senior Ditch Day. During the Senior Skip Day montage, Mike and Tina make kissy faces at each other on the roller coaster. Saturday Night Glee-ver Mike sings ''You Should Be Dancing with Blaine and Brittany. He sings and dances in Night Fever with New Directions in the Dance-off for the John Travolta white suit. He dances with Tina during More Than a Woman. He also performs in Stayin' Alive ''with the rest of the glee club in the auditorium with the John Travolta white suit. Dance with Somebody Mike is the first person Brittany pulls up to dance with her when she performs ''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). When Blaine sings It's Not Right But It's Okay, dedicated to anyone who has been cheated on, Mike joins the rest of New Directions in directing confused/shocked/worried looks at Kurt and eventually joins the back up singing. When Kurt sings I Have Nothing he looks purposefully at Blaine multiple times. Puck gives out gifts to the guys in the locker room as a way to remember the "broments" they've shared. He gives Mike a shot glass that says, "Dinosaurs on Ice." Choke Mike can first been seen discussing hair products with Blaine. He then becomes part of the group that wants to try and bring back Puck to McKinley, after Finn tells the New Directions Boys that they "can't leave a man behind." When Finn explains his plan to the others, he gives Mike the duty to land an attack on Puck together with himself and Blaine. However, since the latter walks through the door that very second, this plan is never put into action. Mike then agrees to help Puck study for the test he needs to pass in order to graduate. He can be seen later on, obviously exhausted, studying with the others in the middle of the night. He burst into the performance of The Rain in Spain together with his friends as soon as Puck gets an answer right, and even has a line in the song. He is also there to confront Puck after he wrote his test and is one person to receive thanks from him. Mike agrees to perform the Cell Block Tango with Tina. He dances as Bernie, 'popping his gum' until he gets shot in the head. This is dance is seductive between Mike and Tina. Prom-asaurus Mike looks concerned when Brittany announces hair gel is banned from the prom since Tina had previously asked him to gel his hair for prom. Mike is amazed by the Prom upon walking in with Tina and shows immense visible joy before admitting to her that he really loves dinosaurs. He is later seen dancing alone close to the stage to Love You Like a Love Song, since Tina is singing backup and performs with Joe, Rory, Artie, and Sam in What Makes You Beautiful. He notices Sue threatening Tina for suspecting her of spiking the punch, and comes over to hear Sue insult Tina's dress. Visibly offended, he walks with Tina away. At the announcement of Prom King and Queen, Mike is seen politely but hesitantly clapping for Rick 'The Stick' Nelson. Mike asks Tina if she is really crying and she tells him she wishes the year would never end before they share a kiss and have their picture taken 'Titanic' style. Props When the New Directions are learning about their setlist for Nationals, Tina stands up to leave when Will says anyone not up "for trying and working their butts off" to leave. When she explains how underused she's been, Mik e joins the others in supporting the idea of Rachel leading as she's a senior. Tina then mentions that he is as well, but all he'll likely get during the competition is a dance break with Brittany. He eventually follows as Tina storms out. He continues to argue that she's being selfish. He continues to say it is the seniors' time to shine and that he's disappointed in her. Mike switches with Joe during Tina's Dream. After the dream, Mike says he can't see through the helmet being used as a prop during Flashdance... What A Feeling. Tina changes her outlook dramatically over the course of the episode. When she is explaining why everyone is important to the underclassmen, she says, "It takes a lot of crystals to make something shine." Mike is standing in the doorway and the two smile at each other. Nationals He's present when the boys are having a fight and also when the New Directions are encouraging themselves prior to their performance. As soon as Will and Santana break up the fight, he is given the duty to help the others with the choreography. On stage, he is one of the men singing back up for Rachel during her solo of It's All Coming Back to Me Now and dances back up during Paradise by the Dashboard Light. After the New Directions win the championship, he can be seen celebrating, both at the school and in Chicago. He is on the stage when the New Directions sing We Are the Champions for Will after he gets awarded teacher of the year. Goodbye This is the last episode he spends at McKinley. While Sam, Mercedes and Santana talk about their futures in the hallway, Mike tells Santana that he had gotten a sponsorship for Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago. Santana compliments him for that. He also is present for the performance of You Get What You Give and interacts with his girlfriend during the song. When it is time for the graduation ceremony, to which his parents have also showed up, he is first to receive his diploma. He is also present in the final scene to see Rachel off. Season Four The New Rachel Mike is only briefly mentioned in this episode, Jacob Ben Israel asks Tina about them breaking up. She states that they're still good friends after the break-up. Tina stated she had gotten a tattoo of his name 'Mike Chang forever' but later changed it to 'Make change forever' The Role You Were Born to Play Mike returns to McKinley to help with the musicals choreography, as requested by Artie. He and Mercedes are first seen in the McKinley high corridors, much to Finn's surprise, Mike hugs both Finn and Artie and gets welcomed back. Mike, along with the other three casting directors watch many auditions, along with Artie, Finn and Mercedes he gives praise to Marley and Unique's audition, as well as Kitty and Jake's. Mike approaches Tina at her locker and asks why she didn't audition, she angrily responds and despite him trying to reason with her, she storms off, we see Mike's disappointment with Tina rejecting his offer to audition, implying he still may have feelings for her. Later when the four are deciding whom to callback, it's noted that Tina didn't audition because of Mike. During the callbacks, Mike and Mercedes put Kitty, Jake, Ryder, and Marley to the test with their vocal and dance skills with Born to Hand Jive. Mike helps them with the choreography, and is seen dancing with both Mercedes and Marley at different times during the song. Towards the end of the episode the cast list is put up. When Tina approaches she see's that she got the role of 'Jan', she looks towards Mike and smiles, who returns it showing that she eventually auditioned and that they're back on good terms. Glease Mike is backstage watching the performance of Grease with Artie and Finn. Mike comes up to Tina near the end of the musical and compliments her on amazing performance of Jan and that no one could have done it better. Mike then admits to her that being at McKinley has given him time to reflect on his previous relationship with her and that he think that they shouldn't have broken up too quickly. Tina says it might have been too soon, but this has really tested her and is enjoying this time finding herself. But she quickly adds more saying that she misses him to, and that they should probably talk about it. They both smile and end with a hug. Also, during the Rachel/Kurt fantasy musical number of You're the One That I Want, Tina is in her Jan costume and is happily dancing with Mike, dressed as a member of the T-Birds. Thanksgiving In Thanksgiving, Mike as well as Santana, Mercedes, Finn, Puck and Quinn, return to McKinley for the holidays as promised. Together, he and the other five sing Homeward Bound/Home. ''The six then go to Breadstix and discuss their life after graduation and Kurt and Rachel's absence. Finn then asks them to be mentors for the newbies of New Directions before Sectionals. He pairs Mike with Ryder. Finn says Mike has already agreed to teach them the [[''Gangnam Style]] moves, but Mike didn't, Finn saying he forgot to ask. Later, Mike puts on Fantastic Baby by BIGBANG, a K-Pop song to teach the guys of New Directions some dance moves. He helps choreograph the dance moves and also joins the show circle before Sectionals. During Sectionals he sits next to Mercedes and enjoys Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain. Swan Song He briefly appears at the beginning, taking care of Marley. Then he looks disappointed and shocked like the rest of New Directions when Sue announces that The Warblers claimed victory at Sectionals. Glee, Actually Mike is present in Artie's dream sequence, bullying Kurt along with the other football players. During Feliz Navidad ''he sits in the choir room. Diva Mike is briefly mentioned by Tina. She says Mike would laugh at her crush on Blaine, and thinks if she should call him. I Do When the wedding starts Will welcomes Mike. After Emma leaves the wedding, Mike is at the party. He is seen dancing with Quinn and Santana. When Marley comes to him at the party he shows her a few dance moves. During ''Just Can't Get Enough he dances with Brittany and Sam. During We've Got Tonite he dances with Tina. Personality and Skills Despite being a member of the football team in Season One, Mike appears to be much, much less cruel and much more sensitive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seemed to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members and those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured and generally tolerant of being mocked or wronged. On the rare occasions where he is actually angry with someone (usually in regards to one of his friends being hurt), he will not hesitate to step up and confront others. Mike also seems to favor Glee over football, as seen when the coach ordered the players to choose between the two, he chose Glee. Mike comes to love the club so much, that he becomes visibly emotional at the prospect of the club being disbanded at the end of Season One. In Season Two, it is further shown that Mike cares a lot for his friends in Glee Club and will go to great lengths to help them out. In Furt, he and Artie (who despite briefly competing for Tina seem to be friends) confront Karofsky about his treatment of Kurt. Mike and Artie both appear to be very upset and angry about the bullying. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, he joins the other Glee Club boys in confronting the rest of the football team for slushing Artie. Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. While his capacity in singing seems to be sub-par from his performance in Sing! (which was exaggerated), he more than makes up for it in his spectacular dancing performances. His skill is so good, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals along with Matt, Santana, and Brittany. He also even appeared in a sickness induced dream that Will had, during which they together performed the song Make 'Em Laugh, where they both performed amazing dancing feats, flips and physical comedy. During Special Education, Mike and Brittany collaborated to create yet another piece of stunning choreography for their second time at Sectionals, this time relying heavily on acrobatic flips and aerial spins. He performs several of Michael Jackson's most iconic dance moves during a rendition of P.Y.T. Mike is also shown to be a good student and rather knowledgeable in trivia, shown through his participation in the school's academic decathlon club. He exhibits pride in being a Brainiac and is indignant when the rest of the Glee Club complains about having to work hard against adversity yet fails to support his team's endeavors at a recent competition. This is one of the few times where his emotions have actually moved him to voice out loud his anger and frustration (other notable moments being the confrontation with Karofsky in Furt and reprimanding Rachel in Audition). It is revealed in Journey that prior to joining Glee, Mike never allowed himself to dance outside of his bedroom for fear of being made fun of, revealing he was afraid of not fitting in. Mike also appears to have a low self-confidence about his singing voice, as shown in Duets, not knowing if he could sing or not and thinking he was only good at one thing: dance. After his duet project, Mike says that he is more confident in his singing voice and his social skills, thus volunteering for the role of Dr. Frank-N-Furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. This growth seems to be evident when he can be heard singing a song properly in Furt. The musical number performed, Marry You, had him harmonizing with Tina during the first few lines in the chorus, proving that he is indeed capable of singing. In Asian F it is revealed that Mike is pressured by his father to get all A's so that he can get into Harvard University, and that his father doesn't know that Mike loves to dance. It is shown that Mike is conflicted between appeasing his father and following his dreams of becoming a dancer. Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang In Season Two, Tina breaks up with Artie and starts to go out with Mike. They developed feelings for one another over the summer, when they were both counselors at Asian Camp in charge of teaching tech-savvy Asian kids about the arts. During one flashback, they kiss in front of a group of kids, and one of them snaps a picture. Tina is shown to have become enamored by Mike's amazing abs during his dance routines in Asian Camp. After shrugging off Jacob Ben Israel's notions about their romantic relationship as "racist," they are seen holding hands. In Season Three, their relationship is still going strong, Tina admits losing her virginity to Mike, but it isn't clear if he lost his virginity to her, although Mike has never previously appeared to be in a relationship on the show. This season there is more conflict between Mike and Tina, for instance their small argument in Asian F where Mike comments on Tina's stutter. However they have made up by he end and lovingly embrace after we learn Mike got he part of 'Riff' from West Side Story. Also, in Hold on to Sixteen there is an argument where Tina calls Mike a 'coward' and as it appears Mike resented being called a coward, and Mike walks away leaving an obviously upset Tina as he says, "Maybe my dad was right and we shouldn't be together." This clearly gets to Tina as she reacts by confronting Mike's father Mike Chang Sr. This leads to yet another minor argument, but the couple sort it out when Mike Chang Sr. arrives at the sectionals performance during ABC and then later urges Mike to fulfill his dream and become a professional dancer. Mike Sr. made his decision mainly because of Tina's confrontation. This leaves Mike delighted, but the sudden realization of him being too late to fill dance school applications saddens him. Tina then admits she filled one in for him and this leaves Mike slightly tearful, and then he declares his love for Tina in front of his father, and Mike Chang Sr. gives what looks like his final approval of the couple. In Season Four, Tina and Mike broke up their relationship over the summer break, but they still agreed to remain friends. However when Mike returned to help with the musical in The Role You Were Born To Play, Tina found it extremely awkward and difficult to be around him. After the musical in Glease, the two thought that perhaps calling off their relationship was too early to call, and that perhaps they should talk about their future. Songs Solos Season Three: CoolByMikeChang145.png|Cool (Asian F)|link=Cool Duets Season Two: Sing!.png|Sing! (Tina) (Duets)|link=Sing! Season Three: MichaelScream.jpg|Scream (Artie) (Michael)|link=Scream LOVE12.png|L-O-V-E (Tina) (Heart)|link=L-O-V-E Solos (In A Group Number) Backup Singing Dance Dance Solos Season One *Dream a Little Dream ''(Dream On) (With Tina) Season Two *Getting to Know You (Audition) (With Tina) *Billionaire (Audition) *Sing! (Duets) (With Tina) *Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute) (With Will) *Valerie (Special Education) (With Brittany) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) (With Artie) *Bubble Toes (A Night of Neglect) *I've Gotta Be Me (Born This Way) (With Finn) Season Three *Cool (Asian F) (With Football players) *Hot for Teacher (Mash Off) (With Blaine) *Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash (Yes/No) (With Will) *A Little Less Conversation (The Spanish Teacher) (With Brittany) *L-O-V-E (Heart) (With Tina) Lead Dancer Season One *It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Vitamin D) *Hate on Me'' (Throwdown) (With Matt and Kurt)'' Season Two *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) (With Brittany) *Valerie (Special Education) (With Brittany) Season Three *You Can't Stop the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) (With Tina and Brittany) *Sexy and I Know It (The Spanish Teacher) (With Brittany and David) Trivia *Episodic appearences since introduction':' 69/84. 15 absences to date. *His dance partners in group-numbers are usually Tina, Rachel or Brittany. *He is considered the best male dancer in the New Directions. *He asked Santa Claus for Channing Tatum to "stop being in stuff" in A Very Glee Christmas. *He often goes out to dinner dates with his mom and Tina. *He is #28 (Season One), then #22 on the football team (Season Two). *He takes Spanish with Puck and Finn. *He used to be a counsellor at Asian Camp (Audition). *His parents seem to exhibit the traditional Asian family stereotypes. *He is hinted by Tina to be well endowed in Rumours. Although Tina mentions that she lost her virginity during the summer, it is possible she has seen him naked before Rumours. *He is one of William McKinley High School's best students (Asian F). *Part of McKinley's decathlon team. *In New York, whilst sitting with Tina and the rest of the group, when Tina expresses she wanted to get her frolic on, he seems to get overly excited about the idea of Tina being energetic. *Out of the majority of the football players, seems to be the only one who never slept with April Rhodes. *In Season One, Mike was mainly paired with Tina as dance partners, which could be how they grew closer and eventually begin dating. *Mike looked extremely happy when Tina chooses him to dance with her in Dream a Little Dream. *He never danced outside of his room, due to the lack of support his family gives him. *Is apart of the very strong Asian community Audition. *Doesn't like Britney Spears. *Had his first argument with Tina in Duets. *Parents were not comfortable with him being a transvestite in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *Mike seems uncomfortable with the thought of Sam and Tina being together in Nationals. *Wants Channing Tatum to stop being in stuff. *Both Mike and his portrayer have Jrs. in their names. Mike is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Mike's father's name is also Michael, which makes him Michael Chang Jr. *He might have gotten his dancing abilities from his mother who had wanted to be a dancer before she had Mike. *Has performed together a couple of times with Blaine and is often seen hanging out with him in the background, which implies a good friendship between the two. *Although Tina left him for Mike, he seems to have a good friendship with Artie Abrams. *He gets very excited at the idea of watching "Footloose." *As stated in Prom-asaurus, Mike has a love for dinosaurs (Prom-asaurus). *He is shown to have a Bagwa on his locker, a Chinese ornament for good luck. *His parents started a group called "First Generation Asian American Parents of Children Who Pursuing The Arts" as a graduation gift for him (It's in the deleted scene from Goodbye, so it's not canon). *Misses Tina in The Role You Were Born To Play. *In Season One, his dress sense was mainly plain colors, and trainers, and then Season Two, he started to experiment with brighter clothes, and from this into Season Three, he developed his own unique style different from the other guys in the club. *Just like Brittany interrupted his and Tina's dance in Prom Queen, he interrupted Brittany and Sam's dance in I Do. *He is one of the few New Direction members who has never sung a Madonna song. Gallery Tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro2_250.gif Tumblr_m6pn9rt35N1qzktmro7_250.gif Bikedws.gif Tumblr_lso4mrzmWi1qai66zo1_500.gif Tumblr_lcmp7odQWP1qa486p.gif Tumblr_m9l7xtKvQA1r4yci9o5_500.gif glee-tike-_side_hug_sway_side_to_side.gif tumblr_inline_mfi3ddxCMi1r04ssa.jpg tumblr_inline_mfwpu1J1ZT1rszy4w.gif tumblr_lcmuylv8Su1qa93lwo1_500.png tumblr_lcu1z9YOEv1qa93lwo1_500.png tumblr_lg8haoGBIA1qbu1bwo1_500.gif tumblr_lgcdy9blik1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lgchyxd7Dr1qa93lwo1_500.png APMS-Bellanotte.gif MJ_martie.gif tumblr_lgoww2CcSh1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lgoy4fs4Pf1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lh1wpjdYoo1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lh1x3knngK1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lh1xad6Gi61qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lh3p6jEWbx1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_li4sd3lfhj1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_li4v38HorW1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_li4vjfLR6J1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_li50shdhFc1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_ll0dv1azG21qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_llyiy4KxjK1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lrwrhbzhaf1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lrwrhbzhaf1qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_lrwrhbzhaf1qa93lwo7_250.gif tumblr_lrwrhbzhaf1qa93lwo6_250.gif tumblr_ls8enn51Qd1qa93lwo1_500.png tumblr_lsluucR2rq1qg4e7no1_500.gif tumblr_lu1ae6nPYz1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lvtlpnRCcc1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lw6ipypBdu1qa93lwo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lw6k8bYSZB1qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_lw6k8bYSZB1qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_lw827cLQy81qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lxrq9eAyOn1qlqifro1_500.gif tumblr_ly22ehyUE11qa93lwo1_500.png tumblr_lypfibLzjd1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o1_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o2_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o3_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o4_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o6_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o7_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o8_250.gif tumblr_lzf8w8eD1Z1qdewr8o9_250.gif tumblr_lzifhqHRbC1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_lzkb52kv561qeamp2o1_500.gif tumblr_lzt3r9CjUn1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m2c996KvRP1qa93lwo6_250.gif tumblr_m2ufs7diFY1qmgu7zo1_250.gif tumblr_m2ufs7diFY1qmgu7zo2_250.gif tumblr_m2ufs7diFY1qmgu7zo3_250.gif tumblr_m2ufs7diFY1qmgu7zo4_250.gif tumblr_m3dqojghnl1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3dqojghnl1qa93lwo2_500.gif tumblr_m3h2ilBDi11qbhm88o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hdpnM7OA1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ql5wUhnK1qa93lwo1_500.png tumblr_m4hpco9Zcs1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m5a6ui8WOx1qk6xj2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6osvpdE451qa93lwo1_500.png tumblr_m8i9mogmun1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio3_250.gif tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio4_r2_250.gif tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio11_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio13_r1_250.gif tumblr_m9clsnvmq21qzcnljo1_500.gif tumblr_m14yi6WdwK1qee7fro8_r1_250.gif tumblr_m14yi6WdwK1qee7fro9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m19llgUaYv1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m31djcrvIS1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m31djcrvIS1qa93lwo2_500.gif tumblr_m44ublfS2Z1qb994lo1_250.gif tumblr_m44ublfS2Z1qb994lo3_250.gif tumblr_m44ublfS2Z1qb994lo4_250.gif tumblr_m327ofURV01qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_m374uz0EVc1qawqz9o2_250.gif tumblr_mb96f5fZMi1qa5ixlo3_250.gif tumblr_mclx0h6unD1qis9cco2_500.gif tumblr_md7pl6EM7o1qb2xtpo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_md7pl6EM7o1qb2xtpo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mdfnzwrQ4D1r2iwe0o1_500.png tumblr_mdk9e9rcdd1rxx2y9.gif tumblr_mdlq3fbbYn1qa93lwo1_500.gif tumblr_mdowkyC6pk1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mdowkyC6pk1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_mdowkyC6pk1qlpkoio3_250.gif tumblr_mdowkyC6pk1qlpkoio4_250.gif tumblr_mdowkyC6pk1qlpkoio5_250.gif tumblr_mdowkyC6pk1qlpkoio6_250.gif tumblr_mdrfcfXYWK1qfwbie.gif tumblr_mdstttzOlj1rrnlts.gif tumblr_me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_memil6csaN1rls096o1_500.gif tumblr_memla7ojPe1rxy8rv.gif tumblr_mewwj6z5Pl1rzmt8uo4_250.gif tumblr_mewwj6z5Pl1rzmt8uo5_250.gif tumblr_mf3dwdXGoM1rhetcmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mf8wcz9Nsg1qhyyq8o1_250.gif tumblr_mf8wcz9Nsg1qhyyq8o3_250.gif tumblr_mf8wcz9Nsg1qhyyq8o5_250.gif tumblr_mfar6yVZac1rbyy6no3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfe4qwOCxy1r9zt3go3_1280.jpg tumblr_mfe4qwOCxy1r9zt3go7_1280.jpg tumblr_mfe4qwOCxy1r9zt3go8_500.jpg tumblr_mfeycpxIOU1qa93lwo4_250.gif tumblr_mfjuy0hRwn1rc4hcco1_500.gif tumblr_mfrrggQnYV1qerkzao2_500.gif tumblr_mft6k5yrTC1rnattdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mft6k5yrTC1rnattdo2_500.jpg tumblr_mftsfstLRs1rnattdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mftsfstLRs1rnattdo2_500.jpg tumblr_mfux1hRcVi1qg4e7no1_500.png tumblr_mfwidcRPb61rwqc3io8_500.png tumblr_mfwqb0OGSs1s26tbro1_500.jpg Bikejump.gif MikeChang1.gif 1120; Tina & Mike.png 011~237.jpg Tumblr_m44ublfS2Z1qb994lo2_250.gif Tumblr_m14yi6WdwK1qee7fro2_250.gif Tumblr_m14yi6WdwK1qee7fro6_r2_250.gif Tumblr_m3m25rGjNr1qzmvoio2_250.gif 212sc40043.jpg 548; Tina & Mike.png 57; Tina & Mike.jpg 598; Tina & Mike.png Mike abs3.jpg Mike dimsum.jpg Mike ear.jpg Mike funny valentine.jpg Mike pyt.jpg Mike wedding.jpg Mikeandtina.png Vlcsnap-211944.png 198131 117562104987688 100002016975267 128905 5611465 n.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380028-430-315.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee04.jpg TinaMike 2.gif TinaMike 3.JPG TinaMike 5.jpg TinaMike 8.gif|asian kiss TinaMike 9.jpg TinaMike 10.jpg TinaMike 12.gif TinaMike 13.jpg TinaMike 15.jpg TinaMike 18.jpg TinaMike 19.jpg TinaMike 17.jpg TinaMike 20.png TinaMike 21.png TinaMike 22.jpg TinaMike 23.jpg File-Tina Mike Sing.jpg GleeSeasonTwo4.jpg Mike abs2.jpg Mike asiancamp.png Mike asiancommunity.jpg Mike brainiac.jpg Mike choppy.jpg 57;_Tina_&am.jpg arremp;_Mike.png erawer.png smosike.png 3465121_52ddf6b7-2b72-44f9-8a48-1b3b53083e80-tina-mike.jpg glee_hallway.jpg songna-mike.jpg img-thing.jpeg mike and tina glee.png Mikeandtinasea.png Mike_weddingasfas.jpg tumblr_la0o5dYQw11qdz7llo1_500.gif TinaMikeArgument_BodyBetter.JPG Tina-mike3ersd.jpg s02e01-auditionees-tina-mike.jpg tumblr_ll01kxwzqG1qdfzo2o1_500.jpg GleeFriday38.png GleeFriday36.png GleeFriday35.png GleeFriday34.png GleeFriday32.png wqB RLQI.png Tina mike at prom.jpg mike_tina_01.png TinaMike_22.jpg tumblr_lfqz4rvibY1qa9d23o1_500.jpg Tike.gif 6466461_spl212540_010.jpg tumblr_lbo9wzkxUu1qcs1oco1_500.jpg tumblr_lcucxzEhLy1qenag3o1_500.png Tike 4.jpg Tike 3.jpg Tike 2.jpg Tike 1.jpg Tike smile.gif Tike PYT.gif Tike love 2.gif Tike kiss asian camp.gif Tike hug.gif Tike hug 3.gif Tike hug 2.gif Tike dancing.gif Tike dancing 2.gif Tike comfort.gif Sing!.gif MikeTinaTPPP.png tumblr_lvt4da3EPA1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Tike :) Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o2 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o1 250.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o4 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o6 1280.png Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o7 250.png Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao2 500.png Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao3 500.jpg Tumblr lwz5nauA5q1r2xcqao4 500.jpg Tumblr lwz91fZKCd1qhbr62o9 250.png Tumblr lwxslyZimH1r2iwe0o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o6 250.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o7 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o5 500.png Tumblr lwt8ts9BIl1qhbr62o4 1280.png Tumblr lwodwwgqkq1r8fhcko1 500.jpg Tumblr lwnazqO5vD1qcfkjjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lwld7ztpYZ1qcfkjjo1 500.jpg imagesCAK214J2.jpg imagesCARD7HJL.jpg H7.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-13-21h52m19s184.png LOVE12.png LOVE11.png LOVE8.png LOVE4.png Love3.png LOVE2.png LOVE1.png Mike Chang Glee Tour Can't-1-.jpg Harry-shum-jr-and-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-tv-0z0uIN-1-.jpg 4564f.png tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o7_r1_250.jpg Tikedancing.png Tikeprom.png Tikeprom1.png tikeprom2.png Tikepromkiss.png Tumblr_m9l7xtKvQA1r4yci9o5_500.gif Tumblr_mc9kztICEc1r65p3so1_500.gif Tikedino.png tikedino2.png 364345.jpg Mike brainiac44.jpg 2mike cool.gif 1mike cool.gif Bike_chanderson.gif coolspin.gif|Mike dancing in "Cool" Theflawlessmikechang cool.gif Mike dancing cool.gif Profile artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Morethanawoman tike.gif HarryShumYellowthumb.jpg Harry Shum tracks.jpg Cooli2.png Cooli1.png ABCMike.jpg AmericaMike.jpg BTWMike.jpg BTMike.jpg CaptureDALD2.PNG CaptureDALD1.PNG CoolMike.jpg ForeverMike.jpg IAO-4.PNG IAO-2.PNG HDAHATike.jpg Glee0107.jpg Glee-throwdown-hate-on-me.jpg 248761271 640.jpg 4958715164.jpg 4958713516.jpg 4958712266.jpg 4958118771.jpg 4958116877.jpg HMWYBSMike.jpg HomeTike.jpg IRMike.jpg IGBMFike.jpg IHNMike.jpg IMLMike.jpg IACBBiky.jpg IAOMike.jpg INRSike.jpg LOVETike.jpg LOVEMike.jpg 200px-Mike.jpg Tumblr m7tmpcuQ2A1qg2judo6 250.gif HarryShumVote.jpg MakeChangeForever.png MikeChangHotTeacher.png Tumblr m5ofkbgxi91qa165wo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ofkbgxi91qa165wo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ofkbgxi91qa165wo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ofkbgxi91qa165wo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ofkbgxi91qa165wo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m7nj9i7CSN1qicqqho7 250.gif Tumblr m7nj9i7CSN1qicqqho2 250.gif Graduated!mike.gif Hungry!mike.gif Coolmike.gif MashOffFaveScene.png mikerobertchang.jpg DancerMikeChang9.gif DancerMikeChang8.gif DancerMikeChang7.gif DancerMikeChang6.gif DancerMikeChang5.gif DancerMikeChang4.gif DancerMikeChang3.gif DancerMikeChang2.gif DancerMikeChang1.gif DancerMikeChang9.gif DancerMikeChang8.gif DancerMikeChang7.gif DancerMikeChang6.gif DancerMikeChang5.gif DancerMikeChang4.gif DancerMikeChang3.gif DancerMikeChang2.gif Mikerobertchang.jpg Coolmike.gif tumblr_m5k62zJsGh1qlutygo1_r1_400.gif Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png Mike gettingmarriedtoday.png Seemsfine fabang.gif Wss fabang.gif Golookunderyourchair fabang.gif Lfn akaanotherrandomblolo fabang.gif Regionals fabang.gif Nevercansaygoodbye fabang.gif 333fabang.gif 222fabang.gif 111fabang.gif Badass gleestyle.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members